De como James conquistó a Lily mientras Severus estaba en el rincón
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Es el último año de James y Lily. ¿Podrá el merodeador lograr hacer que Lily se enamore de él? Por suerte (para James) un trabajo de Encantamientos lo ayudará a lograr su objetivo.
1. Jueves 9 de febrero de 1978

**De como James conquistó a Lily mientras Severus estaba en el rincón**

* * *

_**"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

_**Disclaimer**__: Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Jueves 9 de febrero de 1978**

* * *

Era un jueves lluvioso en Hogwarts. El cielo del Gran Salón mostraba nubes de color gris oscuro y se podía escuchar a la lluvia caer al césped de los jardines.

Varios alumnos llevaban bufandas en sus cuellos y otros intentaban calentarse haciendo aparecer fuego.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew estaban cómodamente sentados en las sillas, con los pies apoyados encima de la mesa. Bueno, Remus no, que con un libro de Encantamientos en la mano, practicaba para la siguiente clase.

—¿No deberían estar estudiando? —preguntó este, con un deje reprobatorio en la voz. No le gustaba tener que decirle a sus amigos que debían estudiar, prefería quedarse callado, pero estaban en séptimo, ellos debían estudiar. No podían ser tan vagos.

—Lunático —respondió Sirius—, estamos en séptimo. Podemos hacer lo que nos venga en gana. Tenemos millones de horas libres, chicas hermosas por los pasillos, ¿y tú te preocupas por la clase de Encantamientos?

—Sí, pero es nuestro último año. Esas horas libres son para estudiar y las chicas hermosas son solo para ti. A Colagusano las chicas le dan miedo, a mí por el momento no me interesan y a Cornamenta solo le interesa Lily.

—Cierto, cierto —dijo pensativo Sirius—. Hablando de Evans… James, querido amigo, ¿qué te ha pasado? Has dejado de perseguir a la "perfecta prefecta". Pensaba que era tu amor verdadero y las otras cursilerías que dices cuando duermes.

James apartó la mirada del huevo con tocino que estaba comiendo e intentando tragar le dijo:

—Mo no faflo 'ogmio —dijo con enojo.

—James, traga antes de hablar, tiene diecisiete años no cinco —lo reprendió Remus.

—Dije que yo no hablo dormido. Pero es verdad, ella es mi amor verdadero y algún día nos casaremos y tendremos un hijo y será un gran jugador de Quidditch y viviremos en el Valle de Godric y… Y…

—Ya, para, querido amigo —Sirius hizo un ademán con la mano para que se callara—. Tú sabes muy bien que te acompañamos en tu cruzada por conquistar a la pelirroja, pero desde que empezó el año no has hecho absolutamente nada para llamar su atención.

—Pero, mi hermano perdido de otra madre, yo tengo un plan infalible para que caiga en mis brazos y podamos casarnos y tener un hijo y un gato y seremos felices y…

—No tienes ni idea de lo que harás, ¿verdad? —lo interrumpió Remus con aburrimiento.

—Ni la más mínima idea —confesó James—, pero eso no hará que me rinda. Aunque, en realidad no la estoy ignorando, solo intento que se me acerqué.

—No creo que lo haga —saltó Peter. James lo miró.

— ¿Por qué crees eso Peter? ¿Es que acaso nadie confía en mis dotes para enamorar mujeres? —dijo James, componiendo un llanto fingido.

—Um, bueno, en realidad… Es que ella creo que sigue enojada contigo por lo del año pasado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por intentar robarle un beso en la biblioteca se enoja? Pero que muchacha —comentó Sirius provocando una risita de Peter.

—En fin, James, creo que de verdad, si lo intentas, podrás lograrlo. No te rindas —opinó Peter.

—No se ha rendido nunca. Si lleva desde primero intentando salir con ella —observó Remus con una sonrisita.

—Sí, supongo que al final lo lograra —dijo Sirius—. Sus planes "infalibles" son estúpidos pero funcionan.

—En fin, dejemos mis planes infalibles de lado —exclamó James con una mueca—. ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora? —preguntó con un repentino interés, intentando revisar el horario de Peter.

—James, te lo he dicho mil veces, los jueves a primera hora siempre tenemos Encantamientos. Ni siquiera se para que preguntas. Los sabes perfectamente. Es la clase preferida de Lily, ¿no? —le espetó Remus.

—Sí, es verdad Lunático. Pero siempre debo preguntar. Además, en estos momentos, te tengo mucha envidia, mi querido amigo, tú te puedes sentar con Lily y ella no te dice nada, pero si yo me siento me lanza un maleficio. Que vida triste —suspiró James.

Como todos bien sabían, Encantamientos era, en verdad, la clase preferida de Lily, seguida por Pociones, Runas, Transformaciones, Herbología, etcétera, etcétera.

Lily era la preferida de Flitwick, con su capacidad para entender todo en un segundo y realizar las cosas perfectamente bien en un solo intento. Cosa que sorprendía a casi todos los estudiantes, porque Flitwick estaba empezando a enseñar hechizos cada vez más complicados y hasta los mejores tardaban en conseguir algún resultado.

Claro que Sirius, James, Remus y Peter eran buenísimos con Encantamientos (y ya que estamos, con todas las materias en general) y estaban solo un poquito más atrás que Lily.

En fin.

Mientras hacían tiempo antes de ir a la clase James miraba la mesa del Gran Salón con un deje de aburrimiento mientras Sirius se atiborraba de comida. Remus había conseguido que Peter se pusiera a estudiar y repasaban juntos para la siguiente clase.

A las nueve menos cuarto se dirigieron al tercer piso, donde se encontraba el aula de Encantamientos.

Entraron y vieron que Flitwick todavía no había llegado. La mayoría de los alumnos de Ravenclaw ya estaban sentados, con los libros abiertos, practicando hechizos. "Nerds" masculló Sirius entre dientes, provocando la risa de James y Peter.

Se sentaron cerca de la mesa de Flitwick y comenzaron a charlar provocando que los alumnos de Ravenclaw, de vez en cuando, les chistaran para que se callaran.

Mientras James estaba hechizando unas plumas para que escribieran groserías en los pergaminos, causando la risa de Sirius, entraron dos chicas. Una le contaba algo a la otra, mientras esta leía algo en un libro.

Una de las jóvenes tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, era alta y tenía una sonrisa alegre en el rostro. Sus ojos, de un color chocolate, buscaban con insistencia a Sirius. Cuando lo encontró su sonrisa se ensanchó. Y se hizo más grande cuando este le hizo un guiño. Porque a Marlene McKinnon no había nadie que le gustase más que Sirius Black.

La otra tenía el cabello de un color rojo fuego, brillante, sedoso y con ondas. Parte de su cara estaba oculta atrás de un grueso libro de Encantamientos, pero sus ojos, verdes como ningún otro, se podían ver moviéndose rápidamente, leyendo quien sabe qué cosa. Al contrario que Marlene, Lily Evans no tenía nadie a quien buscar.

Al menos, nadie que ella supiera.

Hay veces en las que creemos no estar enamorados, pero dentro de nosotros el subconsciente sabe que en realidad no es así. Dentro nuestro siempre hay alguien. Siempre. Y no era la excepción para Lily.

Cuando James vió a Lily, saltó sobre los pupitres, provocando que los Ravenclaw se irritasen y fue a pararse al lado de la pelirroja.

—Hola, Evans —dijo James revolviéndose el cabello—. ¿Qué haces?

—Piérdete, Potter —le respondió ella sin apartar la vista de su libro—. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —Y, sin mirarlo, se fue a sentar al lado de Marlene, quien se encontraba charlando con Sirius y Peter.

—Pero Lily querida, no puedes tratar así al futuro padre de tus hijos —exclamó James acercándose a ella.

—Soy Evans para ti. Y jamás serás el padre de mis hijos. Mejor ve con Black, tu hermano perdido, a hacer travesuras, pero a mí no me hables.

—Si sales conmigo una vez, te juro que nunca más te vuelvo a hablar —propuso James—. ¿Qué tal? Mira si en esa cita te enamoras de mí y…

—Mira, Potter, mejor cállate —lo interrumpió ella—. He estado investigando y encontré un hechizo para expulsarte las entrañas. No querrás ver tus intestinos colgados por ahí, ¿verdad? —dijo Lily sin apartar la vista del libro.

Pero James jamás llegó a responder, porque en ese momento entró Flitwick y, pidiendo silencio a la clase, se paró encima de su silla, dispuesto a hablar.

—…Longbottom, silencio… Black, deja de molestar a McDonald. Muy bien. Hoy seguiremos repasando el encantamiento repelente, hagan parejas. Muy bien. Señorita McKinnon, agarré esa caja con pelotas —dijo el profesor con su voz chillona—, reparta una cada dos personas. Cada uno deberá repeler la bola que el otro le lanzara. Vamos, será divertido.

La clase transcurrió en el típico alboroto de cuarenta chicos hablando al mismo tiempo. Lo bueno era que, como el encantamiento era sencillo, pronto todos comenzaron a chismosear, hablar y hacer tonterías.

James y Remus practicaban el hechizo repelente mientras hablaban sobre un posible pasadizo que Sirius había encontrado, mientras este y Peter, sin hacer nada, se divertían hablando de tácticas de Quidditch.

Después de unos largos veinte minutos, Flitwick convocó las pelotas y las guardo en la caja. De a poco volvió a reinar el silencio.

—Chicos, como solo faltan unos meses para que terminen las clases, se me ha ocurrido hacerles hacer un trabajo en parejas sobre distintos tipos de encantamientos. Parejas que el encantamiento sorteo va a elegir, así que no se cambien de lugar, ni nada —agregó al ver que varios alumnos ya se iban parando para irse a sentar con sus amigos.

Flitwick hizo aparecer de la nada una lista y comenzó a leerla.

—Primero, Alice Page con Frank Longbottom —ambos se sonrojaron y la clase sonrió. Era muy obvio que los dos sentían algo por el otro—. Tendrán que hacer un trabajo práctico de no menos de cuatro pergaminos sobre el encantamiento Fidelius. Creación. Método. Funciones. Ustedes saben.

Alice y Frank se sonrieron y empezaron planear en silencio lo que harían…

—A ver, Marlene McKinnon y Sirius Black —ambos se miraron y se empezaron a reír—. Encantamiento Voracidad. Creación, funciones, etc. Dado que el señor Black sufre de una glotonería insaciable, no veo como no les puede resultar fácil este trabajo —la clase soltó una carcajada.

Y así Flitwick fue emparejando a los alumnos. McDonald con Stebbins, Remus con Summers, Pettigrew con Davis… Iban quedando pocos cuando Flitwick dijo:

—Señorita Evans, usted hará el trabajo con el señor Potter.

Se hizo un silencio monumental.

Lily y James se quedaron estáticos. Duros como una piedra. Lily compuso una mueca de sorpresa. James una sonrisa de felicidad.

—¿Qué? —chilló Lily, casi gritando del horror—. ¿Con Potter? Profesor, no me haga esto, haré lo que sea, limpio los baños hasta fin de curso, pero esto no, por favor —suplicó—. No, no, no puede ser. Profesor, ¿tiene alguna idea de lo descuidado que es este chico? No terminaré el trabajo nunca. Por favor, no me haga esto.

—¿Qué? ¿Con Lily? ¿Con Lily? —exclamó James con los ojos brillantes—. Los cielos me han escuchado, alabado sea Señor, alabado sea Godric, alabados sean todos, creo que hasta podría besarlo profesor…

—Ahora veo porque son el uno para el otro —le susurró Sirius a Marlene—, los dos son igual de dramáticos.

—Silencio, chicos. ¡Silencio! —chilló Flitwick—. El encantamiento Sorteo lo ha decidido así y no se puede cambiar, ¿está bien? Su trabajo: No menos de tres pergaminos sobre los encantamientos de levitación a través de las épocas. Puede incluir los primeros hechizos para las escobas, formas de levitación, realización de los encantamientos, aplicaciones prácticas, etc. Todos tienen una semana y bajo ningún concepto pueden cambiar de encantamiento.

Minutos después, la campana sonó indicando el fin de la clase. Los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor salieron en tropel, atropellándose unos con otros por dirigirse a sus clases. Pero había alumnos algo rezagados.

James y Lily se miraron de lejos mientras caminaban. James estaba feliz pero Lily pudo ver algo en sus ojos, una chispa de algo que identifico como ansiedad_. "¿Ansiedad de qué?", _pensó ella. "_¿Qué me importa? Solo es el estúpido de Potter."_ Y se alejó corriendo hasta alcanzar a Mary y poder hablar.

James se quedó en la puerta del aula, solo. Sonrió para sus adentros. Esta era su oportunidad y no la iba dejar escapar.

—Ya verás Lily —susurró—. Te enamorarás de mí tanto como yo estoy enamorado de ti. Y tú sabes bien que lo lograré. Cueste lo que me cueste.

Y se alejó hacía el aula de Transformaciones, pensativo.

Sin saberlo aún, habían sellado el comienzo de lo que sería una hermosa historia de amor. Claro que Lily estaba dispuesta a hechizar a cualquiera que lo dijera.

* * *

_Este es mi primer long-fic. ¡Estoy tan feliz! No tiene una trama muy elaborada e incluso creo que es más bien tonta, pero a mí me gusta._

_He estado investigando calendarios de 1978 para poder ambientar la trama, a la que ambienté en los primeros días del mes de febrero. Así que sí, por cursi que parezca, el día de San Valentín estará incluido en este long-fic. Tengo planeados doce capítulos. Y creo que subiré uno cada dos o tres semanas._

_El encantamiento sorteo es mi invención al igual que el apellido de Alice (que tome de Jimmy Page, guitarrista de Led Zeppelin) y los apellidos que no conozcan._

_En fin, espero que les guste esta historia como me está gustando escribirla a mí..._

_Un review simboliza madurez mental. Ok, es broma. Pero me gustaría saber que piensan de lo que escribo. Un review no hace mal a nadie._


	2. Viernes 10 de febrero de 1978

**De como James conquistó a Lily mientras Severus estaba en el rincón**

* * *

**Viernes 10 de febrero de 1978**

* * *

—¿Con James? —preguntó Natalie—. ¿Con James, el chico alto y que juega Quidditch? Es tan lindo, no sé cómo no quieres hacer un trabajo con él.

Natalie Rivers, una alumna de sexto año, era una de las buenas amigas que Lily tenía. Estaba un poco obsesionada con James, como la mayoría de las chicas, pero era simpática, callada y siempre estaba alegre. Tenía el pelo oscuro y unos ojos color marrón chocolate. Se había hecho amiga de Lily, cuando esta la ayudó a hacer un trabajo de Estudios Muggles. Era sangre pura, si, pero al igual que James, no le preocupaba el estado de la sangre.

—Natalie, es un pedante, es un molesto, se la pasa haciéndose el superior con esa estúpida snitch y haciendo bromas. ¿Cómo no querer no hacer el trabajo con él? La única razón por la que no le pido a Flitwick que me cambie, es porque no quiero tener problemas —respondió Lily, con la furia reflejada en sus ojos.

Natalie y Lily estaban charlando en la entrada a la sala común sobre la decisión del pequeño profesor de Encantamientos de poner a James y a Lily juntos. Esta opinaba que era una completa tortura que la hubiera puesto con el merodeador, pero Natalie intentaba convencerla de que no era así.

—Pero Lily, ni siquiera te has tomado el tiempo para conocerlo —balbuceó Natalie.

—No tengo que conocerlo para darme cuenta que es un pedante. ¿Has visto las bromas que hace? Son repulsivas, casi peores que las "bromas" de los de Slytherin.

—No es cierto, James y sus amigos no son tan diabólicos como Snape, Avery y ese grupito.

Lily reprimió una mueca de tristeza al oír el nombre de su antiguo amigo. Ya hacía mucho que no le hablaba pero aún podía verlo y siempre recordaba lo mucho que la había lastimado ese fatídico día en su quinto año.

—No menciones a Snape, por favor. Natalie, sabes bien que no me gusta.

Natalie suspiró. Ya conocía la faceta melancólica de Lily cada vez que se mencionaba a Severus.

—Um, Lily, yo…

Pero no tuvo tiempo para terminar la frase, porque de repente, y en tropel, aparecieron por un pasillo los "Merodeadores" riéndose a carcajadas, seguidos de un sinfín de adolescentes totalmente furiosas. Y con mucha razón. Gracias a la idea de Peter, la estrategia de Remus y los hechizos de James y Sirius, ahora todas las chicas de Ravenclaw, menos las de séptimo, lucían en sus frentes, la palabra "NERD" en brillantes colores. ¡Y algunos hasta cambiaban de color!

—Señoritas —gritó Sirius, intentando contener las lágrimas de risa que le producía ver a las Ravenclaw iracundas por su broma—. Antes de que nos maten, tenemos que decirles que esa estupenda marca que todas tienen en la frente, se irá el día lunes, al final de la clase de Astronomía.

—Black, ¿pretendes que nos quedemos con esta horrible marca hasta el lunes? —chilló una alumna de cabello castaño, algo bajita—. ¿Tú estás loco?

—Un poco —respondió Sirius, largando una carcajada—. Señoritas, la marca se irá, no es permanente, ahora por favor les suplicamos que se retiren ya que nuestro amigo Remus tiene que estudiar para Transformaciones —exclamó, señalando al aludido, quien miraba al suelo por intentar no reírse.

Después de unos cuantos insultos, varias quejas y un par de maldiciones que fueron a dar a la pared, las alumnas de Ravenclaw se fueron retirando poco a poco, dejando, al cabo de unos minutos, el corredor vacío, a excepción de Natalie, Lily y los jóvenes Merodeadores, que se seguían riendo sin cesar.

—Creo que es la mejor broma que hemos hecho —dijo Peter, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—La mejor broma, por ahora —lo corrigió James. Y los cuatro se largaron a reír.

—¿Podrían callarse tan solo un minuto? —los interrumpió Lily, fastidiada—. No es muy agradable oírlos reírse de su estúpida broma.

—Pero si es Evans… —la saludó Sirius— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya sales con James? —preguntó con una risita. Lily lo ignoró olímpicamente.

—Potter —dijo Lily, ahora dirigiéndose solo a James—, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Salir conmigo, por fin? ¿Tanto me quieres Lily? —preguntó James en un tono que pretendía ser seductor.

—Creo haberte dicho que yo soy Evans para ti. No Lily, no pelirroja. Evans. Entiende Potter. En fin, como en las clases de ayer en la tarde me estuviste "ignorando" —bufó y dibujó las comillas en el aire—, no hemos tenido tiempo para…

—Tiempo para que me pidas salir, ¿verdad? —la interrumpió alegremente el merodeador.

—Tranquilo Potter, todavía no me volví tan loca como para preguntarte eso —James compuso una mueca de desilusión—. Como te decía, no hemos tenido tiempo para arreglar como haremos el trabajo de Encantamientos.

—Yo ya lo he empezado —intervino Remus—. Jane Summers es bastante inteligente.

—Y atractiva, si me permites decir —agregó Peter. Sirius rió—. Davis también es bastante lista, pero muy simpática más que nada. Me agrada —concluyó con una sonrisa tímida.

—Bueno, todos conocemos a Marlene, así que no tengo mucho que decirles —declaró Sirius.

—¿Y no nos dirás que te mueres por ella? —replicó mordazmente Lily. Sirius se sonrojó—. Bueno, Potter, antes de que nos interrumpieran —dijo ella mirando fugazmente a los tres merodeadores—, te estaba diciendo que tenemos que arreglar como hacer el trabajo de Encantamientos.

—Cornamenta —volvió a interrumpir Sirius. Lily lo miró furibunda—, Remus, Peter y yo nos vamos a la sala común. ¿Quieres venir, Natalie? —la aludida afirmó quedamente y los cuatro alumnos entraron a la sala común, dejando a James y a Lily, solos en el pasillo.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer Evans? —preguntó James con una pequeñas sonrisa en el rostro.

—Simple. No quiero interferencias y quiero terminar rápido. Este fin de semana nos encargaremos de recolectar información. Tú te ocupas de los encantamientos en las escobas y la creación de los encantamientos levitadores —recitó Lily. Parecía que se había aprendido su discurso de memoria.

—¿Qué harás tú?

—Sencillamente me ocuparé de las funciones de cada encantamiento y de los movimientos de varita que requiere cada uno. Además, nos reuniremos todos los días desde el lunes, a las últimas horas de la tarde, en la Biblioteca a continuar con el trabajo. ¿Te parece bien? —terminó Lily, evitando mirar al merodeador.

— Sí, pero…

—No, nada de peros —lo interrumpió ella, con fastidio—. Te veo el lunes a las seis y cuarto en la puerta de la Biblioteca. Y para ese entonces, no te me acerques Potter.

—No suelo cumplir mis promesas, Evans —replicó Potter, componiendo una sonrisita compradora—. Pero lo intentaré —agregó al ver la cara de Lily.

—Gracias Potter —Lily le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa, dejando algo anonadado a James, y se alejó hacía el tercer piso, donde debía cursar la clase de Aritmancia.

* * *

Horas después, ya después de haber terminado de cenar, Lily, Marlene y Natalie estaban sentadas en una mesa de la sala común, alejadas del bullicio. Lily estaba intentando terminar su tarea de Astronomía, sin mucho éxito, y Marlene y Natalie charlaban de cosas triviales.

—Y… ¿de qué hablaste con Potter? —inquirió, de pronto, Natalie, curiosa—. En Aritmancia estabas muy callada.

—Simplemente hablamos del trabajo de Encantamientos. Nada importante —le respondió, sin apartar la vista del libro que sostenía en sus manos.

—James volvió a la sala común muy alegre. Casi como si tú le hubieras pedido salir. ¿Estas segura de que…? —replicó Natalie.

—Natalie —dijo Lily, exasperada—, estoy segura de que no le pedí salir, tampoco creo que me hayan hechizado, ni nada de eso.

—Oh, por Merlín, ¿cuándo vas a aceptar que James Potter te vuelve loca? —la reprendió Marlene, con una sonrisa.

—Marlene, a veces pienso que la presencia de Black en tu vida te hace mal. Potter no me vuelve loca ni por asomo —respondió Lily, ya harta.

—Claro, la loca soy yo y no tú que hablas de él todo el tiempo. ¡Lily, te he oído hablar en sueños! Casi todas las veces repites: Potter… pedante… estúpido —Marlene sonrió. Tenía la batalla ganada.

—Eso no significa nada. Y por supuesto que yo no hago eso —gritó Lily, sonrojada. En realidad, Marlene tenía bastante razón, ya eran varias las veces en las que muy a la madrugada se podía oír a Lily murmurar el nombre de Potter, casi siempre acompañado con un insulto.

—Oh, claro que lo haces.

—Claro que no, y esto es hartante y cansador, me voy a dormir. Y Marlene… —la aludida la miró—, ya que hablamos de hablar en sueños, creo que he oído a alguien gimotear "Sirius Black" muchas veces…

Marlene se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello. Sí, era cierto, estaba enamorada de Sirius, y todos lo sabían o lo sospechaban, pero era bastante susceptible al tema "Black" y todavía, después de los cuatro años que llevaba enamorada del merodeador, no podía evitar ponerse colorada ante la simple mención de su enamoramiento.

Subió las escaleras hacía la habitación de las chicas de séptimo y entró. Dentro estaban Mary y Alice.

—Alice, Mary, ¿por qué no han bajado? —preguntó con sorpresa Lily.

—Pues Mary no se sentía muy bien —le respondió Alice—. Ha estado muy rara desde la cena.

—No es nada —se apresuró a decir Mary—, solo me duele un poco el estómago así que si quieres usar el baño, te recomiendo que lo uses rápido —la cara de Mary se puso de un color verdoso, para nada agradable.

Lily entró al baño rápidamente. Se duchó, se lavó los dientes, se cambió y salió, para ver como Mary, al abrir la puerta, entraba a toda velocidad y se dirigía hacia el excusado. Lily, asqueada, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cama.

—Buenas noches, Alice ―la saludó Lily, bostezando.

―Lily, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —ninguna luz estaba encendida, pero aun así, Lily pudo notar que Alice Page estaba sonrojada.

—Claro, Ali, ¿qué quieres saber? —inquirió la pelirroja acostándose en su cama.

—¿Tú crees que yo le gusto a Frank? —Lily se sorprendió con la pregunta de Alice. Sabía que Alice dudaba por cualquier cosa, incluso hasta por cómo debía acomodar los libros en su mochila, pero Frank Longbottom era una de las personas menos disimuladas que conocía, y todos sabían que le gustaba Alice.

—Claro, ¿por qué no le gustarías? —preguntó Evans, ya dentro de las sábanas.

—No lo sé, quizás es porque soy bajita, no soy linda y…

—Oh, por Merlín. Deja de bajarte la autoestima. Eres linda y si eres bajita, ¿qué con eso?

—Pero… —tartamudeó Alice.

—Pero nada, Ali. Descansa, mañana será un día largo.

—Oh, bueno. Buenas noches, Lily —Alice sonrió en la oscuridad, antes de dormirse. Lily sabía cómo alegrarla.

—Buenas noches.

Cuando Lily se durmió, después de un largo rato dando vueltas en la cama, soñó que Alice y Frank bailaban un vals al ritmo de una dulce música. A la mañana siguiente no recordaba nada de su sueño.

* * *

_No me ha gustado mucho como quedó el final de este capítulo pero les prometo que el siguiente será más divertido y loco. _

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿A que James es muy acosador? ¿Y Lily un poco gruñona? _

_En fin, Natalie Rivers es de mi invención al igual que Jane Summers, Davis y la alumna sin nombre de Ravenclaw. _

_Espero que esta historia les esté gustando tanto como me está gustando escribirla a mí..._

_Cada vez que dejas un review, Tom, Matthew, Daniel y Rupert piensan en tí. __Para los hombres: Cada vez que dejas un review, Emma, Bonnie y Evanna piensan en tí._


	3. Sábado 11 de febrero de 1978

**De como James conquistó a Lily mientras Severus estaba en el rincón**

* * *

_Muchas gracias a Cris Snape, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Espectro Azul, Me, Connie1, Misila, Let me kiss you, Agus Potter y Escristora por sus reviews. ¡Alimentan mi ego! :D_

* * *

**Sábado 11 de febrero de 1978**

* * *

Lily despertó bastante temprano para ser sábado. Solía despertarse a las once, pero ese día ya estaba levantada a las nueve. Marlene, Mary y Alice seguían dormidas. Con cuidado se levantó de la cama, intentando no despertarlas, y se metió en el baño para lavarse y cambiarse. Salió rápidamente, luego de darse una ducha. Y limpiar los restos de vómito de Mary. Eso último lo hizo con un poco de asco.

Se puso la ropa muggle que tenía guardada en el baúl. Le gustaba que los fines de semana se pudiera usar ropa normal, se sentía en casa, aunque fuera simplemente vistiendo una remera y un pantalón. Agarró su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.

Antes de salir de la habitación pudo escuchar a Marlene decir "Sirius" entre sueños. Sonrió y bajó las escaleras, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Se sentó frente a la chimenea, dispuesta a terminar de escribir el ensayo de treinta centímetros que el profesor Binns había pedido. Era para el jueves, sí, pero era una persona muy organizada y prefería no hacer las cosas a último momento. "_No como Potter"_, pensó mientras escribía los últimos párrafos. _"¿Estará durmiendo? Sería tan adorable verlo dorm… ¿Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando?" _

Intentando distraerse de sus pensamientos, leyó la carta que sus padres le habían enviado ayer en la noche. En ella le contaban que Petunia había empezado a trabajar como secretaria y que parecía interesada en un sujeto llamado Vernon _"Que horrible nombre", _pensó, riéndose para sus adentros,que trabajaba con ella. Además le habían escrito que su tía abuela Lorraine estaba enferma. Pero más allá de eso, estaban alegres de que estuviera en Hogwarts y le deseaban lo mejor. Al llegar al final de la carta se decidió a escribirles una contestación.

De a poco, varios alumnos empezaron a bajar por las escaleras, la mayoría vestidos con ropa muggle, y fueron a desayunar, mientras algunos se quedaban estudiando y otros aún seguían durmiendo. La luz ya entraba por los ventanales cuando Lily decidió releer su carta, ya acabada:

_Queridos Mamá y Papá (y Tuney, si estás ahí):_

_¿Cómo están? Yo bien, pero un poco enojada con mi profesor de Encantamientos. Me ha puesto con James Potter, sí, Potter, el chico del que les he hablado. Y no, no me gusta, mamá. Sé lo que piensas, te conozco muy bien. _

_Más allá de eso, no hay mucho que contarles sobre Potter, pero mis amigas insisten en que a mí me gusta cuando no es cierto._

_¿Cómo está la tía Lorraine? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Va a mejorar? Espero que sí, ella siempre me presta sus libros de misterio._

_¿Y Tuney? ¿Ha vuelto a casa? ¿O sigue trabajando? Dile a Petunia que espero que Vernon sea simpático sino lo hechizaré. Es broma, es broma, me odiaría más de lo que me odia._

_En fin, no tengo mucho que contarles, así que me voy despidiendo._

_Los quiere mucho:_

_Lily _

_P.D: No, mamá. No me gusta Potter._

Se levantó, camino hacía la entrada de la sala común y salió, rumbo a la lechucería.

Caminó por los pasillos, lentamente, sin apuro. Todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso. Solo se escuchaba un leve murmullo unos pisos más abajo, en el Gran Salón. Quizás más tarde luego de enviar la carta bajaría y comería algo, un pedazo de tarta de melaza o un poco de pastel de calabaza.

Después de subir un par de escaleras, llegó a la lechucería. Atiborrada de aves en las vigas del techo y de huesos de roedores en el suelo, Lily caminó con mucho cuidado por el lugar. Se le hacía complicado caminar, ya que debía evitar pisar excrementos y otras cosas y no se confiaba de las lechuzas en las vigas.

Se acercó a una de las ventanas y observó a una bonita lechuza de ojos ámbar. Se preguntó de quien sería, ya que no tenía el conocido escudo del colegio. La lechuza también la miró a ella, girando su cabeza. Lily sonrió y se acercó. La acarició un poco y poco después la lechuza salió volando.

Luego fijó su mirada en la lechuza de color marrón que solía llevar y traer sus cartas. Le ató la carta a la pata, le indico la dirección de la casa de sus padres y se quedó mirando como el ave se alejaba del castillo.

Luego de varios minutos inmóvil, Lily decidió ir al Gran Salón, donde seguramente Marlene y Alice la estarían esperando, así que se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Mientras caminaba por el corredor del cuarto piso, escuchó unos ruidos y martilleos que parecían provenir de un espejo grande y ostentoso colgado casi al final del pasillo. Se detuvo, confusa. ¿Desde cuándo los espejos hacían ruido? Como buena prefecta decidió investigar qué era lo que sucedía y se acercó lentamente al espejo.

De pronto, los martilleos cesaron y Lily pudo oír una voz que le resultaba conocida:

—¿Crees que Cornamenta y Canuto se tarden? — _"¿Canuto y Cornamenta? ¿Qué es eso?" _se preguntó Lily, con sorpresa—. No veo la hora de que lleguen con lo que hace falta.

—Llegaran Lunático, tú tranquilo —le respondió otra voz—. Serán lentos, pero ya llegarán.

"_¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Quiénes llegarán? Oh, Merlín, sean quien sean se ganaran el castigo más grande que un prefecto le haya dado a un estudiante"_

Y como respuesta a sus pensamientos, mientras observaba el espejo, debatiendo entre acercarse más o no, escuchó otras voces, una que conocía particularmente bien, a sus espaldas.

—Te lo digo en serio James, creo que mi hermano está enamorado de Mary McDonald. ¡Mary McDonald!

—Eso no puede ser, Sirius, no puede ser. ¿Tu hermano no es el que defiende a los sangre pura y todo eso? ¿Cómo le podría gustar McDonald si es hija de muggles?

Lily se dio vuelta rápidamente, rezando para que el que estaba atrás suyo no fuera…

—¡James! —exclamó Sirius, intentando disimular lo que traía en las manos—. ¡La pelirroja está aquí!

—¡Evans! Um, eh —tartamudeó James—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a pedirme salir?

—No te cansas, ¿eh? —replicó Lily, desdeñosa—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¿Nosotros? Nada, nada. Solo pasábamos por aquí —respondió rápidamente Sirius—. ¿Y tú, pelirroja? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—No te interesa, Black ¿Qué llevas en la mano? —preguntó curiosa, viendo como el merodeador intentaba esconder la pequeña bolsa que llevaba en la mano—. ¿Por qué lo escondes?

—Yo… Um… Sólo es un poco de… pastel de chocolate —intento explicar Sirius. La mirada escéptica de Lily le bastó para saber que ella no se lo había tragado.

—Sí, Evans —intervino James—, solo es un poco de pastel de chocolate que sacamos del Gran Salón.

—Claro, claro. Y McGonagall no es estricta —dijo con sarcasmo Lily—. Lo repetiré una vez más: ¿qué llevan ahí? Porque si es ilegal o perjudica a alguien haré que los castiguen de por vida.

Pero antes de que pudieran, siquiera, abrir la boca para inventar alguna excusa, apareció, franqueado por sus amigos, al otro lado del corredor, la persona que menos le agradaba a Lily y a James: Severus Snape.

Su mirada cetrina se encontró con la verde de Lily. Rápidamente desvió la mirada y avanzó hacía la escalera, donde Lily, James y Sirius estaban. Pero jamás llegó a bajar ya que Sirius se lo impidió con unas mordaces palabras:

—¡Quejicus! Hace cuanto que no nos vemos, ¿no? ¿Te han dejado de crecer las uñas? Supongo que sí, pero si quieres que te vuelva a hechizar sólo tienes que pedírmelo —gritó el merodeador, con todas sus fuerzas.

Severus le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa y murmuró:

—Vete de aquí, idiota.

—¿A quién le dices idiota? —replicó Sirius, molesto—. ¿Quieres que te lance un hechizo a ver qué tan idiota soy?

—Sirius —lo interrumpió James**—**, deja que Quejicus se vaya —Severus, sus amigos, Sirius y Lily lo miraron con la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros. ¿Desde cuándo James defendía a Severus?

—Snape, ¿has hechizado a James mientras nadie te veía? —preguntó Lily, mirando a James como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía hacer algo bien.

—Yo no he hecho nada —masculló Severus, evitando la mirada de Lily. Una mirada que siempre le dolía—. ¿Para qué yo iba a hechizar a ese imbécil?

—Hey, hey, te estoy defendiendo. Insulta a Sirius si quieres, pero a mí no —dijo James, divertido por las reacciones de sus compañeros. _"Creo que es más que obvio que estoy fingiendo"_, pensó el merodeador, _"no entiendo como no se dan cuenta"_—. Vámonos, Sirius. Seguramente Remus y Peter nos estén esperando —eso lo último lo dijo abriendo los ojos, como para decirle "Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ¡ahora!"

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Black, entendiendo la indirecta de James —. Tenemos que irnos. Un placer haber charlado con ustedes. Y tú, Quejicus —murmuró—, ten cuidado. No sabes cuando algo puede deslizarse hacia tu copa…

—Sirius, ya —reiteró James—. Andando.

Y se alejaron rápidamente, bajando la escalera, hacia el tercer piso, dejando mudos a Lily y a Severus.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Cornamenta? —preguntó Sirius, totalmente anonadado. ¿James defendiendo a Severus? ¿James diciéndole que no hechice a Quejicus? ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

—Lily, hermano mío, Lily es la persona por la cual hago todo —respondió James con ojos soñadores.

—¿Defiendes a Quejicus por Evans? —volvió a preguntar el merodeador, escéptico.

—Claramente, amigo mío. ¿No lo entiendes? Si defiendo a Snape, ella pensará que soy buena persona y…

—No creo que sea tan así —lo interrumpió Sirius—. Creo que es más complicado que eso.

—Está bien, está bien. Planearé otra cosa. La conquistaré, ya lo verás. Todos lo verán —dijo James con una mirada algo demente—. Todos lo verán —repitió. Luego rio de forma extraña.

—Amigo, ¿estás bien? Creo que ya estás chiflado.

Se dirigieron al pasillo secreto detrás del tapiz del tercer piso. Ese corredor los llevaba de nuevo al cuarto piso. Era un pasadizo bastante largo, por lo que tardarían en llegar de nuevo al espejo.

—En fin, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Colagusano y Lunático seguirán en el pasadizo del espejo? —preguntó Sirius

—Quizás se hayan dado cuenta de que había problemas y se quedaron allí.

—Creo que seguían allí. Evans… —Sirius se interrumpió—. ¡Evans! ¿Nos habrá descubierto?

—No lo creo, nos lo hubiera echado en cara, ¿no? Luego nos castigaría, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera…

—Pero ella estaba mirando al espejo… ¿Crees qué…?

—Sirius, no. No lo creo —lo tranquilizó James.

—Encima estaba indagando sobre lo de la bolsa —exclamó Sirius con consternación, sacándose la bolsa del bolsillo de su túnica.

—¿Los tienes? ¿Están en buen estado? —preguntó, intentando mirar dentro de la bolsa.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Por quién me tomas? —lo reprendió Sirius.

—Ya, ya, está bien, volvamos rápido al espejo. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca—dijo James irritado.

—¿Qué diablos…? —gritó Sirius con una mueca de horror en la cara—. ¿Para qué estás yendo a la biblioteca?

—Para buscar información sobre el trabajo de Encantamientos, ¿qué no es obvio?

—¿Por el trabajo de Encantamientos? Pero sí te sabes de memoria la teoría sobre hechizos levitadores —observó Sirius.

—Pero así puedo parecer mejor persona para Lily. Una persona estudiosa y que…

—No funciona así, amigo —lo interrumpió de nuevo Sirius evitando la iracunda mirada de James. ¿Es que todo el mundo lo iba a interrumpir siempre?—, ella ya sabe que tú no eres así.

—Está bien, me callaré y planearé otra cosa.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo. Parecía que jamás se acabaría, pero luego de varios minutos llegaron al final, una puerta de hierro, mohosa y llena de óxido.

En su cuarto año James y Sirius habían encontrado el pasadizo y la manera de abrir la puerta ya que ningún hechizo servía: simplemente había que hacerle cosquillas al picaporte.

—Sabes, Sirius —dijo James mientras ambos le hacían cosquillas al picaporte—, creo que deberíamos hacer la broma el martes.

—¿El martes? —preguntó Sirius con curiosidad, mientras abrían la puerta y salían al pasillo del cuarto piso.

—Sí, sabes qué día es el martes, ¿verdad?

—Hoy es once, mañana es doce —Sirius hizo la cuenta mental y cuando llegó al martes esbozó una sonrisita—. Me parece bien, que sea el martes entonces.

Caminaron rápidamente hasta llegar al espejo (y previamente miraron si no había nadie cerca de ellos) y entraron, encontrándose con la indignada mirada de Remus y Peter.

—Nos tuvieron esperándolos más de media hora —los reprendió Remus—. ¿No era que no tardarían más de diez minutos?

—Hubo un problema con la prefecta perfecta y Quejicus, nada importante —dijo Sirius, rodando los ojos.

—En fin, Canuto ha traído lo necesario y tenemos planeado hacer la broma el martes.

—¿Pero el martes no es…? —preguntó Peter contando los días con los dedos.

—Sí, mi querido amigo —respondió James alegre—. El martes es el día de San Valentín.

* * *

_Primero que nada: ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Actualizo a paso de tortuga, lo sé, lo sé y les pido perdón, pero la sí-vida me tiene absorbida, que la secundaria, que la fractura de mi pie, que esto, que lo otro, estoy atareadísima. Prometo intentar subir más rápido…_

_Bueno, ahora sí, la historia: ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Interesante, verdad? Bah, es algo, por lo menos… Y sí, es un capítulo un poquitititito más largo que los otros… ¡Hurra!_

_[Espacio publicitario]_

_¿Necesitas enamorar a alguien pronto? ¡Prueba la Amortentia marca Weasley! ¡La única que funciona! Losefectossecundariospuedenincluirpérdidadelcabell oygraveacné._

_[Fin espacio publicitario]_

_¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿James conseguirá enamorar a Lily? ¿Lily dejará de ser tan gruñona? ¿Los merodeadores lograrán hacer su broma? ¿Estás leyendo esto con voz de anuncio televisivo? ¡Yo sé que sí!_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como me está gustando escribir esta historia a mí, Juli._

_P.D: ¿Un review para una pseudoescritora? ¿Por el amor de Rowling?_


End file.
